


good boys get treats

by rhysgore



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Edging, F/M, Femdom, Human Furniture, Mommy Kink, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Squirting, Subspace, Trans Male Character, just a lil, using military-grade medical nanos to assist your sex life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-01 23:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11496696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhysgore/pseuds/rhysgore
Summary: “I’m back,” she called out.A moment later, there was a shaky reply. “Welcome home.”





	good boys get treats

**Author's Note:**

> @ the person whose fault this is/who this is for: u KNO who you are :eyes:
> 
> @ everyone else: ;0

She came home to the scent of something delicious simmering away in the kitchen, and the accompanying pleasant bubbling noise of water boiling on the stove. Smiling faintly, Rose tied her shoes off, taking a deep breath of what was probably chicken.

 

“I’m back,” she called out.

 

A moment later, there was a shaky reply. “Welcome home.”

 

Her smile widened as she took off her coat, hanging it on the rack besides the door. Tossing her purse onto the nearest chair, Rose walked into the kitchen, crossing her arms and leaning against the wall as she watched Raiden work. He was bent over a counter, fiddling with something she couldn’t quite see, paying exclusive attention to the task at hand even though he undoubtedly knew she was watching, but despite his steadfast fixation on cooking, his entire body was trembling, shaking like a leaf from head to toe. Cute.

 

“What’s for dinner?” Rose asked, eyes trailing up and down Raiden’s backside. The baby-blue apron fastened snugly around his midsection was very flattering to his slim figure. Especially when he was wearing nothing else.

 

“Spaghetti and- and chicken cutlets. It’s almost done, just needs a f-few minutes more for the pasta to cook. There’s nothing else for me to do right now.” His voice grew more strained with every word, and Rose smiled.

 

“Come here.”

 

Setting his paring knife down, Raiden slowly turned to face her, walking softly towards the other side of the kitchen. His face was downturned, but she could still see the way his skin was flushed red, the way his eyes (slightly red-tinted also- had he been crying?) were fluttering open and shut, how he chewed at his lower lip. Despite her heels, Raiden was taller than her, something belied by the way he was hunched over right now. Rose placed a finger on the underside of his chin, tilting his head up and forcing Raiden to look her in the eyes.

 

“Were you a good boy today?” She asked. “Did you behave yourself while I was out?”

 

“Y-yes,” Raiden mumbled, and Rose gave a soft  _ tsk. _

 

“Are you sure about that? You don’t have  _ anything _ you want to tell me?”

 

He hesitated a second, eyes darting away from her face to fixate instead on the kitchen wall. “No. I was- good.”

 

Rose let his chin go, crossing her arms once again with a sigh before taking out her phone. She tapped a few times, frowning, before pulling up the screen that she’d been looking for.

 

“Look at this.” In a moment, she’d searched through pages of vital sign data, and found the spot she was looking for. She turned the phone around, tapping sharply on the screen again with her nail, demanding Raiden’s attention. “At three, a spike in your heart rate and respiration, followed by massive dopamine release. Seems to me like  _ someone _ was touching parts of himself that mommy specifically told him not to. And thought he could lie to me about it.”

 

Flushing in embarrassment, Raiden looked away from the phone, staring at the ground. 

 

“I didn’t  _ mean _ to,” he muttered. “I sat down a little funny and it felt good, and…” His voice trailed off, not wanting to elaborate.

 

“And what?”

 

“And… I…” He hesitated again, face deliciously red as he forced the words out. “Rubbed myself against the arm of the couch.” 

 

Ah. So that was it.

 

“Did you cum?”

 

Of course, she already knew the answer. She wouldn’t have brought it up if she didn’t already know, but she wasn’t about to let Raiden off without making him say it.

 

“Yes.”

 

Raiden flinched slightly when she put her hand on his arm, but relaxed when he realized it was only there to stroke up and down his bicep, a steady, soothing movement. After a moment or two, the tension in his shoulders lessened, and he looked her in the eyes again, lashes fluttering.

 

“There you go,” Rose said, softly. A smile quirked her lips up. “That wasn’t so awful, was it?”

 

“N-no, mommy.” Raiden leaned into her touch, taking a deep breath. He was standing up a little straighter now, although still shaking, trembling at every slight touch and shivering even when he wasn’t being touched. Not that he could really help that, though. 

 

“Good.” She kissed him, a soft peck on the cheek, feeling exactly how warm his face had gotten within the last few minutes.

 

At that moment, something behind Raiden  _ dinged  _ loudly, demanding his attention, and with a wistfully sad look on his face, Raiden pulled himself away, padding over to the stove with an uncharacteristic wobble to his step that made his round, pert ass bounce appealingly. With his bare backside on display, Rose could easily see the cause of the funny walk- the thick blue toy buried in him, base barely visible between his legs, which were shiny and slick from the way his wet, swollen pussy was dripping. If she listened carefully enough, she was sure she’d be able to hear it hum quietly as it vibrated, enough to constantly stimulate Raiden’s insides, but too gentle to allow him to cum.

 

Unless, of course, he decided to take matters into his own hands. 

 

Frowning, Rose leaned back against the door frame again, deep in thought. As much as she loved him, she couldn’t let Raiden get away with the two major infractions he had committed. If he had simply become overwhelmed by the sensation and came without her permission, Rose would have understood. But he’d lied about it as well. That was unacceptable- she had to punish him for that, if nothing else. The only question was how.

 

As she watched Raiden strain the pasta, her eyes settled on the smooth expanse of his back, following the movement of the muscles there. An idea occurred to her, and she smiled serenely, tapping her chin with a finger.

 

“We’re going to eat in the living room tonight,” she said. Raiden paused for a split second before he nodded, undoubtedly trying to figure out what exactly had resulted in the change in plans. They almost never had dinner anywhere but the small table on the other side of the kitchen counters, the exception being the extremely rare occasions when they had guests over. Rose helped him re-set everything, moving the cloth, plates, and food out to the living room coffee table. It was partially her feeling merciful, partially her genuine worry that Raiden would drop something if he got overwhelmed. He’d relatively steady so far, but it only took once, and she wasn’t really in a mood to vacuum up glass shards, not when she had other, far better plans to attend to.

 

When the last dish was set out, Raiden went to sit on the couch, but stopped when Rose grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

 

“... What?” His clueless expression was downright adorable, and Rose had to hide a smile as she shook her head.

 

“Uh-uh. The couch is only for good boys who can follow directions. Boys who hump my nice furniture and think they can lie to me about it don’t deserve to sit there. Don’t you agree?” Raiden looked crestfallen as she pointed towards the head of the table. “You can start showing mommy how sorry you are by getting on your hands and knees.”

 

The poor boy looked excited as he shuffled into position, licking his lips as he looked up at Rose expectantly, and Rose  _ tsked, _ shaking her head.

 

“Oh,  _ no. _ None of that. You have to  _ earn _ the right to eat my pussy.” In an instant, Raiden’s expression morphed from excitement to absolutely crestfallen, and she bit back a laugh, smiling smugly instead. “Keep your back stiff.”

 

Raiden’s fingers curled in the carpet, head down, back obediently flat as Rose sat down on top of him, legs crossing daintily at the ankles, placing her entire weight on his spine. She could feel him shaking through her skirt, feel the heat and dampness of his sweaty skin as she picked her plate up off the table and began to eat, taking small bites of the cutlet.

 

“The chicken is really good,” she offered. Raiden didn’t reply, concentrating on holding her up instead. Rose wasn’t even sure he’d heard her speak, but she wasn’t about to repeat herself. “It’s very tender- you’re going to have to teach me how you get it that way some day.” Another bite, and she placed her fork down on the edge of the plate, placing a hand on Raiden’s ass instead. Her fingers trailed down between his legs, tracing around the rim of his hole, stretched out around the thick toy inside of him. To his credit, Raiden didn’t respond to the touch beyond a full-body shudder and a low moan. He was trying his damndest to do what she’d asked of him.

 

The rest of the meal passed in relative silence, the only sounds being the clinking of cutlery, the soft hum of the vibrator, and Raiden’s whimpers when he was toyed with. Although Rose knew he didn’t deserve being tormented, it was amusing to her to see how Raiden reacted to her stroking his thighs, his poor, abused hole, his aching clit- always with little moans of frustration and subconscious swivelling of his hips, trying to get more.

 

A worse trained boy would probably have tried to hump her hand selfishly to completion. Any movements of the sort that Raiden made were entirely involuntary, and she could see the way he was struggling to keep still, to keep her from falling even though it hurt.

 

When she was finished, Rose placed her plate back down, and stood up, brushing off her skirt. She looked down at Raiden, who hadn’t made an effort to move from where he was positioned besides arching his back slightly so his ass was better presented to her. As Rose watched, Raiden wiggled his backside slightly, pink lips of his pussy clenching on the vibrator. Begging to be fucked in everything but words.

 

In lieu of obliging him, Rose crouched down in front of Raiden’s face, grabbing his chin and forcing him to look her in the eye once more.

 

“So. Do you think you deserve to be allowed to cum now?” The words were murmured, but firm, accompanied by Rose smoothing her thumb over Raiden’s soft lips.

 

His eyes squeezed shut and he leaned into the touch once again, craving the feeling of being touched, regardless of how rough or gentle it was.

 

“It’s… it’s up to you, mommy,” he said, gaze downwards cast. “I’m just a stupid, worthless boy who can’t keep himself from d-d-disappointing you.”

 

“Oh sweetheart, no.” With a soft, almost coo-ing noise, Rose leaned in, kissing him on the forehead. “You misbehaved, yes, but you’re  _ never _ a disappointment to me. I don’t want you to feel that way, you understand?”

 

“Y-yes, mommy.” Even those few words made Raiden perk up a little. “Sorry.”

 

“It’s alright. Now… how about you go choose which toy I use today, hm?”

 

Nodding excitedly, Raiden half-ran, half waddled deeper into the apartment. Rose watched him go, amused, and sat back on the couch as she waited for him to make his decision and come back, which he did somewhat promptly, carrying a thick, red dildo in one hand, and a jumble of black fabric strips in the other.

 

“That one? You must really need it, huh.” Raiden nodded, pressing both of the objects into her waiting hands. “Alright. Take the apron off and lie down on your back.”

 

In a flash, the soft, pastel-blue fabric hit the ground, and Raiden was lying on the floor, legs open, putting himself on display for her. His hands gripped his thighs, spreading them even wider, showing off the wet, puffy pink lips of his pussy clenched tight around the vibrator already buried inside of him. It was lewd, but effective, and Rose felt herself shiver as she crouched down between Raiden’s legs, looking him over.

 

“Let’s get this one out of you first,” she muttered, reaching for the base of the toy and tugging softly. As it slid out of him, Raiden squirmed, face scrunching up and mouth falling open, hips wiggling.

 

“W-wait-” he gasped, not quickly enough. The moment the toy was out entirely, he moaned, and a gush of clear fluid spilled onto the floor underneath him. Raiden blushed furiously, raising his hands to hide his beet-red face. “Shit.”

 

It was adorable how he still got embarrassed over that, as if Rose hadn’t made him squirt dozens of times before. She rubbed his clit with the pad of her thumb, squeezing out another small spurt, and wringing a few soft, desperate noises from Raiden before getting down to business proper. Raiden stayed on the ground, face still covered, but when he finally peeked out between his fingers, Rose was between his legs once more. Her blouse was still immaculate, buttoned up almost all the way, and her heels were still on, but her skirt and underwear had both vanished. In their place, a strap-on was tied firmly around her bare waist. The large, shiny red dildo attached to the harness rested against Raiden’s hip as Rose pulled his legs apart, tracing a finger from his abdomen to his already slightly gaping hole.

 

“Are you ready to take my cock?” She asked, and Raiden nodded eagerly. 

 

“Yes- please-” His hips canted upwards, trying to rub himself against her. Naughty, but an indiscretion she was willing to overlook for now. “Fuck me, mommy, I need it- mmm-”

 

Music to her ears. With a wicked smirk, Rose guided the tip of the dildo to his hole, rubbing it along the slit a few times until Raiden whined at being teased, before easing the head slowly inside of him. He continued to whine softly, trying to get her to move faster, but Rose drew it out, both out of concern over putting something this size into him that quickly, and because it was fun to watch how feverishly desperate Raiden got when she dragged it out.

 

Soon enough, however, his ass was pressed up against her pelvis, and he was trembling around the thick silicon impaling him. It wasn’t the biggest one they owned- that one was large enough to make his stomach bulge when it was fully in him- but this toy was wide enough to make Raiden moan just from how it stretched him around it. Rose lifted one of his slender legs up, hoisting it over her shoulder, and rolled her hips, slow and deep.

 

“Tell me how it feels,” she said, moving again. Still slow, but with a little more force behind each thrust.

 

“So… mmm… good...” One of Raiden’s hands darted out to clutch at her shoulder, fingers twining in the fabric of her shirt. “I love it when mommy stuffs my pussy full-” He moaned, back arching as she abruptly picked up the pace, fucking him harder for every word of praise that fell from his mouth. “I love it when she makes me feel nice.”

 

Rose huffed, smiling as she gripped Raiden’s hips. The sloppy, sucking noises coming from Raiden’s body were downright obscene, and she focused on getting more of them out of him, aiming for spots inside of Raiden that she knew made him wet. 

 

“Mommy likes making you feel nice too, so long as you earn that privilege. Do you think you’ve earned it?” She ground the palm of her left hand against Raiden’s clit, feeling how stiff it was, swollen and engorged with need. The poor boy wasn’t going to last very long, not after he’d been edged out all day like he had. He was already rubbing shamelessly against her hand, and she could  _ see _ him squeezing around the thick red dildo, lips of his cunt spasming in an attempt to keep Rose inside of him. “You said I should decide, but I want you to tell me- do you think you deserve to be allowed to cum?”

 

“Yes- yes, please-” he groaned. His leg was bouncing on her shoulder, heel smacking lightly against her back with every thrust. “I- I was a good boy, I earned it- please let me cum, please, mommy,  _ please-” _

 

“Go on, then.” Rose rubbed his clit again, pinching the sensitive nub between her thumb and forefinger as she slotted her hips forwards, bending Raiden’s leg back to get deeper into him. Raiden had already been on the edge, the only thing truly holding him back being the lack of permission. Now that he had it…

 

Rose heard the distinct sound of a seam in her blouse ripping over Raiden’s shout, his vice-grip in the fabric actually tearing it as he clung onto her. His legs tensed up, and although she couldn’t see them, she knew his toes were curling. They always did that when he came. It was adorable, as was the way his eyes squeezed shut, tearing up as the intensity of a good, satisfying, long-awaited orgasm wracked through him.

 

After tensing up, Raiden’s body slowly relaxed. He unfurled slightly, letting go of Rose’s shirt and propping himself up on his elbows with a shuddery sigh, licking his lips and blinking the tears out of his eyes.

 

“Thank you,” he murmured softly, slowly shifting gears as he moved back into a more normal headspace. His body was still oversensitive, and every time he moved around the thick silicon embedded in him he shivered slightly. Rose made a move to pull out, and he hissed as the dildo slipped out of his well-used pussy, dripping onto the floor beneath him. Once they were separated, Raiden sat up, crossing his legs as if that would hide his nudity at all.

 

“How’re you feeling?” Rose asked, moving off of her knees to sit besides him. The strap-on harness was chafing a little at this point, but she’d deal with it in a moment. This was more important.

 

“Good.  _ Really _ good.” With a smile, he leaned his head against her chest, the warmth and familiar scent calming him even more. “Sorry I didn’t, uh, do anything for you this time.”

 

“Shh. It’s alright.” Rose stroked through his hair, combing it back through her fingers. “No rush if you’re not feeling up to it.” She planted a kiss on the top of Raiden’s head, soft and gentle. “In the meantime, once you can stand again, there is something you can do to make it up to me.”

 

“Oh? And what might  _ that _ be?”

 

With a laugh, she pointed to the table, making sure Raiden was following her gaze. “The dishes.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](rhysgore.tumblr.com) | [twitter](twitter.com/maverickminuano)


End file.
